Prisoner's Release
by Phantom Uzumaki
Summary: What if after the Kyuubi sealing Naruto's real personality was destroyed and in it places replaced with 2. A fake cover up. And a real killing machine who will do anything for Konoha. Better than it sounds.


This is my third fanfic but i never really tried to hard on my other so yeah imma try real hard on this one.

Please Favorite and Review

I Don't Own Naruto

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" **Demon Speech"**

" _Thinking" or Location Change_

* * *

Chapter 1

As Hiruzen looked out the window from the Hokage's office he saw a sight we wished he would never see again. A sight of war. Sure they might have not been going against a Village, but the strongest Bijuu in existence they might as well be. Fire's sprung up as quickly as the shinobi put them out. Every single ninja tried their very best to hold the 9 tailed fox as the fourth Hokage finished prepping this war's end.

 _Namikaze Residence_

"Minato, please there has to be another way!" Said Kushina while on the verge of tears. "There isn't. I have no choice, I can't ask another villagers for their son." Minato said while looking at the baby in his hands. The bundle of joy was curiously looking at the man holding him. He looked deep into his eyes only wanting affection and love, little did he know that he would only get the opposite.

The blue - eyed baby saw a hand coming towards him to wipe some hair out of his eyes as Minato pulled back the toddler wrapped his miniscule hand around the pointer finger and his face lit up like a light. His mouth open ready to suck on the finger the Yellow flash pulled back and yelled, "Don't you dare you DEMON." It killed him inside but he knew if he showed any affection for his son then he couldn't go threw with the sealing. Before anyone could blink both the newborn and the 4th Hokage disappeared.

 _Council Room_

"What are we gonna do about the boy," Hiashi said with a tone malice. While simultaneously itching for a kunai ready to take the boy's head off his shoulders. "We are.. We..I don't know what we are going to do." Hiruzen said looking down. On one hand the boy was the 4th Hokage's son, he should be treated like royalty pampered to his every desire. On the other hand he should be trained like a weapon, treated like a tool for the success of the village.

However, he knew if he did that then there would be questions about his whereabouts, knowing a missing jinchuriki causes a lot of questions. He was at a loss for a decision, he would take just about anything. "LET'S KILL THE SON OF A BITCH." A fat merchant yelled while choking on his own blubber. ' _Just_ _about anything."_ The professor thought. "Hokage - Sama hmmm how about we have young Jiraiya destroy the boy's personality add in a fake one, and train the boy to be a merciless killer who would do anything to protect his home village." Little did anyone know that sentence carved the stone for Naruto's life. He would not be pampered, he would not be praised. He would be beaten until he gets it right, and only rewarded with more training.

Time Skip: 12 Years

 _Hokage's Office_

" _For 12 years you have become a killing machine with no emotion, but you can't fool me I can tell that you are taking a scared, sad, little boy and forcing him into a corner."_ (AN: The no emotion killer has emotions just bottled up, the whole orange wearing dumbass was just a personally imbedded into his brain from sealing _)_ Hiruzen thought while take a biting the end of his pipe and filling his lungs with the smoke of the tobacco leaves. Turning his attention back onto the boy in front of him he spoke "Report." The younger man told the elaborate story of his invasion and massacre of the small village. He told of the dead woman who were raped hours on end. The men who were whipped and tortured for in formation. The massacre that took place when it was time to strike. A total of 543 confirmed bodies. This broke -no- shattered, destroyed the previous record by a total of 212 kills.

"That will be all Kitsune." Hiruzen said while placing his pipe down and going through the complex hand seals to seal the assassins skill and knowledge and in turn replace it with a incompetent dumbass who wears a bright orange jumpsuit and who couldn't name the five great ninja villages for his life. "Huh Jiji wear am I?" The orange dumbass said while looking at his surrounds. "You slept walked again my boy. Go on home." And that's how it was for Kitsune. Wake Up, Train, Mission, Train, Sleep. He hated sleeping. Sleeping only brought back dark memories from his early training days.

 _Flashback_

 _Root Training Ground_

" _Welcome to the Root training program, in the next 2 years you will be transformed into killing machines to be used the by Great Tree that is Konoha. You are and always will be tools. Now repeat after me, I am and always will be a tool." Danzo Shimura stated pausing only to take a drag of the cigarette. And they did just that, "I AM AND ALWAYS WILL BE A TOOL." The soldiers yelled with passion. However he spotted the youngest recruit. Naruto Uzumaki 5 years old. He did not believe what he was saying. He was making a fool out of the entire program. "Number 54253, please step forward." When the boy was at arm's reach, the cripple ordered him to stick out his arm. In a second Naruto was on the ground shaking with pain with a circular burn on his forearm. "YOU ARE AN ASH TRAY. YOU ARE A TOOL." he yelled with rage as he spat upon him, "Now get back in line."_

Present Time

 _Chuunin Preliminaries_

"You will never reach your dreams dobe! Hokage you won't even make it Chunin." Kiba said with mockery in his voice. Naruto however didn't say anything. Something clicked he wasn't his orange dumbass counterpart he himself in what looks to be a Chuunin preliminaries. So that's why he was asleep for a long time. He then realized no one knew he had transformed. All except the Hokage. He had straightened himself up in his chair. " _So he must have undone the sealing jutsu so I can win this match for Konoha. I won't fail you Hokage - Sama."_ But that was far from the truth. The Hokage was in reality getting ready to stop Kitsune, summon the 3 anbu squads on protection detail, and to not shit his pants. "Hajime!" The proctor called. This snapped everyone out of their thoughts and onto the fight.

Kiba was about to say something irrelevant while Kitsune (AN: Naruto personality was destroyed when the seal broke so it's just Kitsune for now) unzipped the jumpsuit did a somersault and threw the baggy clothing at his opponent, this distraction gave him time. He pulled out 1 medium size katana was about to slice his opponent's head straight off his shoulders when the Hokage himself sucker punched Kitsune into the concrete wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" was the general thought in everyone's mind. And before anyone knew it 3 full size anbu squads appeared in a semi circle around Kitsune. "Stand down NOW Kitsune." The commander yelled while the rest of his lackeys gotten ready an assortment of jutsu. "Who the FUCK is KITSUNE." Screamed everyone in their minds. Speaking of the devil, Kitsune flipped out of the rubble and landed in a kneeling position with his knuckle on the ground and his head down. "I am sorry Hokage - Sama I was under the influence that you wanted me to kill this mutt so that Konoha can win."

"Wha- I- Kami why." HIruzen said as he pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm assuming the fake personality is gone." "Yes." "I'm going to have so much problem later on." "I am sorry." Kitsune replied in a monotone voice "You do realize you are disqualified." Hiruzen said still pinching the bridge of his nose. "I was never qualified." "Just go back to the stands." "Yes Sir."

* * *

So how did you like it. Review, Favorite. Don't know about any pairings. Maybe? BTW Kitsune is on par if not stronger than hiruzen so that's why he tries not to shit his pants. What i did good? Bad? Plot holes? Future chapter ideas? Please review it will be my inspiration to continue writing So thanks and bye. If anyone want to adopt change (past story) feel free to just message me and you are good. Next upload IDK maybe soon?


End file.
